Discussioni utente:MtaÄ
MediaWiki Bie den Editsymbols wird mir die Syntax nicht angezeigt (nur eine Leere Seite, auch im Bearbeitungsmodus). Das überzetzen ist da noch ziehmlich leicht, aber solange ich keine Vorlage habe, nutzt mir das nichts. Viele Grüße --BanjoTooie 09:18, 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Pagina principale/temp Ich habe jetzt angefangen hier was zu übersetzen, klar es können Grammatik fehler auftreten, aber die können dann unsere Ita-User korrigieren. Die einzellnen Wikia (in Italienisch) musst du zuordnen, ich weisnicht welche es alles gibt! Viele Grüße --BanjoTooie 09:28, 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Welcome template translation I can create and translate templates. I speak English and and Italian of course. I understand Spanish but cannot use it perfectly, the same for Japanese.--Sumail 18:20, 23 dic 2008 (UTC) it.wikia Hello! That was my plan. I was quite worried about this wikia, which is supposed to be the "main page" and the starting page to get involved into this project for the Italian users. But, as you can see, nobody really maintain it. I even opened a topic on the English Central Wikia (here) discussing with other users about this situation. There are several empty wikia about non-sense topics (like this, this and this) and spam page (it was this one and I had to call someone else to get it deleted). It would be really great if I could be an admin here (it.wikia). You can oversee and check me anytime. I'm Italian so there shouldn't be any problem about language skills. If you have any question you can ask me. Thank you again, --EXE.eseguibile 15:41, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) :That's great. If you could log in irc.wikia.com/ it would be so much easier to talk. I actually have many questions! It's not easy to talk in here. I will wait you there, but if you can't come, it's fine! :Thanks again, --EXE.eseguibile 15:57, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) ::From what I understood, a starter is a basic example of an wikia main page. This means that when a user creates a wikia, he will copy the copy the starter and fill it with the information about his/her wikia. Do you want me to translate the starter into Italian language? Otherwise I don't understand what you mean. I don't think we need to create the it.starter.wikia just for one page. Again, isn't easier to create a page about the starter in it.wikia.com? --EXE.eseguibile 21:55, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) :::Got it. Tomorrow I will start applying the template to categorize wikis. I will name it Template:Wikia since it's an easy and understand name. After I get few pages done, to test the template, I will help you with it.starter. Talk with you tomorrow! You can leave me instructions or text to translate in my talk page, and I will do it tomorrow. Thank you again, --EXE.eseguibile 22:08, 3 giu 2009 (UTC) Working on it~ I did some changes on the wiki, including the logo. For the spotlights, the correct word is v'e'''trina and not v'i'trina. I don't know how make does banners, but could you alert someone? Second, since I cannot create page for every wiki, is it possible to send a message to every italian founder/user? So we can tell them that we are working on it.wikia.com and that they can create a page for their wikis to promote it. Maybe I can give you a list of founders/users. Thank you, --EXE.eseguibile 09:47, 5 giu 2009 (UTC) :Hi, currently I'm on holiday... this was caused from the translator machine... it might be fixed someday... second issue: This isn't possible, but just currently. In some weeks it will be possible to do that. Then we'll do that :) Would you like to have access to it.starter? I'd do that before I'm completely on holiday... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 10:30, 5 giu 2009 (UTC) ::I would like to focus on it.wikia for now, since there is a lot of things to do. But, I you will start working on it.starter, i will help you. You can copy the page from de.stater or fr.starter or en.starter and I will do the translations. ::Another thing: I saw that every central wikia manage the wiki adoptions. It.wikia still doesn't have any page about it. Is it possible to create one? If yes, who will manage it besides me? Are there any other '''active' admins here? Thanks, --EXE.eseguibile 11:25, 5 giu 2009 (UTC) ::Well... actually you're the only admin here. I'll pass you the rights. I'll paste a list of pages on your talk page in it.starter... Adoption page: You can create one. You can manage it (because of the Italian), and I can give the sysop powers. Thanks :) Now after pasting I'm on holiday until 8. June... I'll answer you but a little less... then now :) See you! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:29, 5 giu 2009 (UTC) :::I don't have any question so far. I will point some issues: "Wikia Italiano", which is the name of the it.wikia on wikia and on Google, doesn't make sense. It would be "Wikia ItalianA", but still the meaning is not proper. Anyway, among the Italian communinity I use "Wikia Centrale" or "Wikia Centrale Italiana". :::Secondo issue: what about an Italian Spotlight page? It would be a great idea to attract new users. :::At last, I visited some Italian wikis and some are pretty bad. Insults and pornography and other things. The problem is that most of the staff speak English and they can't spot Italian swear words. I reported some and I talked to some admins, but it's too much work (they don't have time and I don't have any rights on their wiki). :::Anyway, I will still be working on it.wikia, but I will try to work on it.starter too. --EXE.eseguibile 13:26, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. It should get fixed today. A page about Italian Spotlights? In what way? I thought we have one ^^ (but I know too much Centrals)... actually we have one, here. This issue with the "bad" wikis... you might list them here, or the words which need to be disabled, then we put this in a global block list. Thanks for all your edits :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:17, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure. How can I request a spotlight then? On en.wikia? --EXE.eseguibile 14:57, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, you can request one from me, or there - what wiki? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:11, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) :::::::The problem is that most of the things/activities about wikia are in English. Besides the it.aiuto and it.starter, I want to try to get some more influnce or power on it.wiki. Example: Progetto:Richieste di adozione. Italian users would never request to adopt a wiki in en.wikia because they don't speak much English (not all of them of course, but most of the Italian users as teenagers). If I could get more things to do on it.wikia, it would be great. It would really built a community. This is why I asked you if it was possible to create a page for Spotlight requets on the it.wikia: so that Italian users could do it easily without using English. :::::::If there is anything else like spotlight or wiki adoptions that we can directly manage on it.wikia, it would be great. It.wikia, besides the partial list of wikia, does not give any option for creating a community. We don't even have forums. Can we at least create a forum for help? Again, Italian users would write at en.wikia forums. I hope you get my point: we need something to start off if we want to build a community. Like discussions pages. :::::::(I founded two wikis but they are not really ready for spotlights). --EXE.eseguibile 15:30, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) Hi there. Great to see some Italian meta activity. I changed the site name to "Wikia Centrale" a minute ago. If you would take care of an Italian forum... why not? Sounds great. --Avatar 16:33, 8 giu 2009 (UTC) :I was waiting for some other replies... Anyway I wouldn't see any problem with a Wikia Centrale:Forum page. :(MtaÄ:) for spotlights can I request DOAwiki and/or CLAMPwiki? Thanks. --EXE.eseguibile 12:25, 14 giu 2009 (UTC) ::Of course you can. I'm adding them to my to do list, they'll be checked and created soon. But how soon they will get insert, is a real interesting question, isn't it, Avatar? :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:02, 14 giu 2009 (UTC) :::For the spotlight, CLAMPwiki is about CLAMP (a group of japanese cartoonist) therefore I cannot change the url (but I changed the main page already few weeks ago) and the second one is about Team NINJA (a team of videogame developers). :::For the translations, I would be happy to help you! The only thing is I don't know where to start! If you have those translations in Spanish, I will understand better. I don't know the best way to translate some words, so seeing other translations will help me, thanks! --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 14:34, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm done. It should be allright! --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 16:03, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry I'm not doing much for it.start and it.help. I'm a bit busy this period. Anyway if you have other things, you can tell me. --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 16:14, 13 lug 2009 (UTC) Editor Hello! I don't think is a good idea to ask users help. They will probably mess everything up, besides we don't have many users. It's better if you contact the users on Wikia in the category user it. Anyways, most of the translations are basically one word: you don't need to know Italian for it. If you want, you can go on wiktionary and find the Italian word and write in () and i will later check it. I will start doing some easy words now. Anyway, I remember there was an official site for translating things. I cannot find the link but it was sponsored by Wikia. Do you know about it? --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 07:00, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) :I'm done. Are you sure that's all? Anyway have you had any chance to fix the misspelling on the Italian spotlight (it says vitrina instead of vetrina)? This user has the word minkia (minchia) in his name, which is consider a vulgar word. I already talked to him, but do you have the power to change his name? Thanks. --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 07:56, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) ::No I cannot... but i can pass this. Spotlighs: All of them former used virtina, so I did continue using it as they said... yes, seems like that's all... Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 08:34, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. Is the user contributing useful content? So we will rename him - he can choose a free name. If he's mainly bitching around or vandalize, I'll bock him globally. --Avatar 09:14, 17 lug 2009 (UTC) Template You mean the one the wiki or the one on the central wikia page? Last time I checked it was the process to follow (here). Also, I few months ago I asked some uses on the irc.wikia and they said it was ok. Going on, the English template on Wikia doesn't say "obsolete" or "no longer in use"... How can someone know if that wiki is adoptable? The template is important because it tells you in Italian how to adopt a wiki. Otherwise, nobody will ever understand how to do it. It's just an encouragement, not just technical routine. Wikia is trying everything to get more users. This point was made more than clear over time. But if somebody makes is harder to attract new users or revive old wikis, what's the point? --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 14:29, 23 lug 2009 (UTC) Last translation I will do it within today. One thing: I have to change "all English Wikis" into "all Italian Wikis", right? I suppose the new editor would be available for Italian users too. Please let me know! --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 12:58, 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for that. Yeah, it'll be available soon, I think. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:08, 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Here http://images.wikia.com/help/images/thumb/a/a5/NewEditor1.png/250px-NewEditor1.png Oggi abbiamo lanciato il nuovo ' ' per tutte le wiki in lingua italiana*. Abbiamo lavorato a questo progetto per più di un anno e siamo molto contenti che sia finalmente disponibile per la comunità di Wikia. Speriamo di aver semplificato l'utilizzo dell'interfaccia e di aver aiutato tutti i nostri utenti. Con questo editor è molto più semplice aggiungere e modificare il testo, i link, le immagini, i video, le categorie e le tabelle, senza dover conoscere il markup wiki. Alcuni di voi avranno sicuramente usato l'editor durante il periodo di prova, e oggi è disponibile per tutti. Incoraggiamo tutti gli utenti, vecchi e nuovi, ad ' '. Potrai sempre passare al vecchio editor dal pannelo delle . Per qualunque domanda puoi sempre . Grazie per l'attenzione! * con alcune eccezioni per le wiki che utilizzano codici complessi New translations I will, but unfortunately I'm pretty busy this period (there I can only manage one of my wikias). You might want to try to recuit some Italian users for tranlastions on wikia. Maybe you can leave a message on popular Italian wikis like Halo. I will finish the translation when I'm free. PS: Roboris requested to adopt it.halo. The last edit from an admin was made on 19 March 2009, so the wiki is considered inactive (Speciale:Utenti. Roboris is one of the two active editors who made more than 300+ edits (he made 305 while the other active user, Halo Super, made 447 edits). I think you can make him admin on that wiki. He really cares about the project and edits pages everyday. I will keep an eye on him. Thanks! --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 14:37, set 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I left him a message both about being sysoped and about the translations. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:56, set 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I will, but now I don't have free time and I'm also having some problems with internet. After I'm done I will let you know. The problem is I'm happy to translate them but I cannot do it everything. This is why I suggested you to find other volunteers (I don't know how you manage this problem on de.wiki or fr.wiki). --[[w:c:it:Utente:Exephyo|'EXE.']]eseguibile 12:52, set 10, 2009 (UTC) Ciao